


Graduation

by Amydiddle



Series: Stanuary [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Graduation, Sea Grunks, Stan o War, Stanuary, Wendy and Stan boding, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: These calls between them were rare but Stan felt the teenager usually came to the Shack to call him when she was having a bit of a crisis. Not everything could be shared with Dan; even if her dad was a nice guy. Loud but nice.This last minute bomb dropped on him had more hidden under the surface





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stanuary Week 4: FAMILY

“Mr. Pines this really isn’t that big of a deal.”

Wendy’s voice came from the computer sitting on the small table as Stan paced back and forth in the small kitchen area on the Stan o’ War. His mind was moving through plans. How far were they from coast; would it be easier to dock or sail into the Northern Pacific Ocean.

“This is a big deal, Wendy. Your graduating.”

Wendy rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair she was sitting on. These calls between them were rarer but Stan felt the teenager usually came to the Shack to call him when she was having a bit of a crisis. Not everything could be shared with Dan; even if her dad was a nice guy. Loud but nice.

“Yeah. Graduating high school. Everyone does that every year so you really don’t got to make that big a deal out of it. I get it if you and Dr. P can’t make it back in time but Soos thought it would be good if I told you the date.”

Soos, always reliable, if Stan was still his boss he would consider giving the guy a raise. Instead he was going to pick something up for his future godchild and let Soos gush over how whatever cheap knick-knack he was going to pick up was perfect for the baby.

Back to the matter at hand; there was more going on here.

“What else is up?” Stan asked, “You don’t just tell me things because Soos suggested it. There is more going on here.”

Wendy crossed her arms protectively and looked away from the computer screen. She was hiding something else and he could tell. Good thing for Stanley that he never taught her how to resist cracking under a strong gaze. He could easily stare at her for a while and eventually she would crack. He sat down at the chair he had been sitting at before he got the graduation date out of her and stared down the computer screen.

The teenager squirmed before giving an annoyed sigh and sitting up more.

“Alright,” she huffed, “I just…I don’t think I am ready for this. It feels like yesterday I was headed into my sophomore year and had the craziest summer of my life. Now I am graduating and colleges are contacting me-.”

“Did you choose one?”

“Huh?” The teen was obviously not expecting to get interrupted.

“Did ya choose a college?”

The girl shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t really know what I want to do so I kinda…didn’t.”

She winced; all her teachers and advisors had been talking about how all the kids needed to be looking into colleges and choosing one before they graduate. She had looked at the few that had emailed her and sent her letters but nothing had appealed. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to study if there was anything.

“No shame in that,” Stan remarked with a shrug. The old man giving his twin a small wave as he entered the small kitchen area.

“No shame? Stan, all I have been hearing since junior year ended was that I go to find a college.”

“But you really don’t,” Stan pointed out, “Some kids take off years. They relax to get used to adult life, go off and travel the world while they are still young, or even settle into jobs while doing community college. This whole thing has got nothing to do with you not wanting to graduate and more to do with you not knowing about the future.”

Wendy stared at him confused through the computer screen.

“When in the world did you get so wise, Stan?”

Stanley laughed as he took an offered mug Stanford was handing him. The older twin had opted to say nothing about this particular conversation.

“Comes with bein’ old, kid,” Stan said and took a sip of his drink, “Also I went through all this with Soos.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.”

Stanley nodded and set the mug down.

“Soos was all torn on going off to a college or staying at the shack. I wasn’t about to tell the kid that he shouldn’t follow his dream if he really wanted to go off and learn more. I half expected him to just stop showing up when fall rolled around but he didn’t. Told me later he was taking classes at the community college so he could learn and work.”

Wendy nodded her head as he looked at something off screen.

“So,” Stan said to get her attention again, “There really is no pressure. You do what you think you are comfortable with.”

Wendy nodded slowly as a smile appeared on her face.

“Thanks Stan.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stan waved off the thanks and hid the warm smile with another sip of his drink, “Just make sure I see you walking across the stage in May.”

“You’re still coming?”

“Of course.”

“May?” Stanford finally let his presence be known. The other man leant over his brother’s shoulder to see Wendy better.

“Yeah. Ya know, the month after April,” Stan quipped.

“My graduation is at the end of May,” Wendy supplied, “Soos wanted me to tell you guys the date.”

Stanford stood up straight again and rubbed his chin.

“Oh look, you got him thinking,” Stan sighed dramatically, “We could be here for hours now.”

Wendy snorted and leaned back in her chair, “Good thing I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Stanford glared at them both, “I am just trying to figure out how long it would take us to reach land. We are in the middle of nowhere right now.”

“Look, if you guys can’t make it I am not going to hold it against you.”

“No way am I missing your graduation,” Stan huffed, “That is final. How long will it take, Sixer?”

“If we don’t stop moving we could hit Norway again in a span of a month, pay for docking, and get a plane ride back to Gravity Falls.”

Wendy shook her head but let them plan this out. It felt nice to know both those old codgers were doing so much to head out here just to watch the silly ceremony. 

"You guys are insane." 

Both of the men looked over at the computer, their conversation halted in the middle of discussing gifts.  
  
"Yeah," Stan agreed, "Yeah we are but ain't that just how family is?"   
  
"If I could hug you I would, you old codgers." 

Stan grinned, "Hug as when we get there, you rascal."


End file.
